Mistakes
by Daphne-ish
Summary: This is my first ff and I hope It's good.So, the Shadowman from the princess and the frog turns into Uncle Jake.He gives Sabrina a curse that makes her happy with anything and things get a little...musical. UPDATED! :D
1. UJ

**The Mistake**

**Disclaimer: I am obviously _not _Michael Buckley, so therefore I do _not_ own any of the characters so far. However, I _do _own the….um………..**

**Anyway, so here is my first try at a story. Puck and Sabrina are about sixteen, and attend Prince Charming High. After all the hullaballoo with the Scarlet Hand is over. Sorry if the characters seem OOC, I don't try, it just happens. It'll get better as I go along. I hope. Please no trash talk, (I know my comebacks are horrible) just constructive criticism and ideas and such, please****J****.**

* * *

SabrinaPOV

As I walked across the shore, I realized just how happy I was to finally be out of that town, if you could call it that. I also realized just how much I have missed it. I looked over to the most handsome figure to my right, and, for the first time in months, I smiled. I was comfortable there, his hand in my gasp, and mine in his.

He looked like he wanted to ask me something, something that would change the way I looked at him, and the way he looked at me. I had no idea who he was, and yet, I also felt like I had known him all my life.

And for some odd reason, I kind of wish that, of all people, Puck could be here. I mean, he's been stuck in the same town for a _long_ time. This is the same town that I was tired of looking at before I even did. But he wasn't here. Was he?

And of course it had to be _then _that the cursed hunk of junk that was my alarm clock rang. Extremely loud.

I glanced over at Daphne, who was, of course, still asleep. I decided to leave her because I knew that if I didn't I would most likely to be late for school. Again.

"I see you're still very attracted to me."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Did he shower? And where was the regular green hoodie? This was _really _unusual.

"You were mumbling n your sleep, saying things like: "Oh Puck, you shold be here. I want to-" There was no way he was finishing that sentence.

"Okay, ew! Stop right there! Wait, why were you even in there.....? Oh, never mind. But honestly Puck, I don't think anyone would be attracted to you if they had a ten foot tall magnet."

"Oh Ya! Well……" I could tell that this meant he didn't have a comeback, so I just left for breakfast.

As usual, breakfast was not _your_ average everyday breakfast. Unfortunately, it was all mine, rosebud pancakes and all.

"Ugh! What is this?!?" This wasn't normal, even for her. The syrup was chewy. _Chewy. _

As Granny Relda left the room to wake up Daphne, too my surprise, Uncle Jake answered.

"You seemed a little off today, so I added some krae-Z-T to your pancake syrup."

"Krae-Z-T? What the-"

"Don't finish that sentence. They're the biscuits from the Mad Hatter's tea party.

"That explains the chewiness." Great. **(A/N: note the sarcastic tone in her voice) **

They give anyone who eats them a sort of.....boost. It should be kicking in around......." Uncle Jake checked his watch, as if he was counting down to some unknown explosion.

".....Now. You will be completely happy with anything anyone throws at you.....which reminds me, I'm not your Uncle Jake.


	2. Pull shortest chapter ever!

_**CHAPTER TWO! :D :O**_

**Wow, that last chapter was really short! But it did have an awesome cliffy at the end! Well, not really, I think it kind of sucked a bit, but I needed it for the plot line. Let me know if you liked it.**

**By the way…**

**I would have updated sooner, but I was sick with some major headaches, then I had two major projects due on the same day, and I couldn't figure out my friggin 'in need of help' computer, until someone told me how, then my internet was down for a week because my neighbours somehow turned it off by accident, why am I even wasting my time with this anyway because no one ever looks at them, so, I had a really suck-ish week and wow that was a really long sentence! (It really was).**

**Oh, and just to clarify, the beginning of the story was Sabrina's dream with a **_**dreamy**_** (please excuse the lack of another word) guy, Just in case you were confused about that.**

_**And**_**, the people who can guess who Uncle Jake is get to pick a song **_**and**_** it **_**will **_**be used in the next chapter! (After they guess)**

**LOOK CLOSELY BECAUSE IT IS NOT HARD TO FIND!****!****!****!**

**Really, I swear it isn't.**

**I love smiley faces! Anyway, so here it goes.**

**PPOV**

When I heard the commotion downstairs (with both Sabrina's and Uncle Jake's voices) I just knew I _had _to see what was going on, which wasn't really like me. I mean, I protect the Grimms and all that, but that's all just for Sabrin- I mean Daphne. Marshmallow.

So, anyway, when I started down the stairs to check it out (whatever it was), I found Sabrina tangled up in and around one of the Old Lady's rickety kitchen chairs.

This scene was a surprise to me, partly because 'Brina was actually passed out, (Why hadn't I noticed!) and partly because she was actually _in_ the chair. I mean, one of the chair legs was going through her arm. That has seriously got to hurt. Ugh, her arm's probably broken. _Again._ Seriously, how many times does a person have to break their arm to know that it -

Oh. My. God.

She's glowing. She's actually _glowing._ And I'm not saying that in a cheesy, nauseating way, she's _actually_ radiating light.

"What the-" Holy crap. Gran- I mean the Old Lady- can't know about this. Since I told her, she'll assume it was me…..Oh, frigg.

Is it just me, or did the chair just grow bigger? And why was it glowing now, too?

Oh, God, she's sinking through the floor! Get. Her. Out. Of. There. _Now. _

When I reached her, I realized it was too late. The chair was pulling her into the seemingly endless hole under Granny's old kitchen chair.

"Sabrina…!" Was the only thing I could say before being pulled into the dark abyss that was the underside of the old kitchen chair that wasn't really a chair at all……

**What's going to happen next? Why was that chapter so short? Why am I listing questions you might ask me?**

**Anyway…Give me songs! Find out who Uncle Jake is! Tell me why my chapters are so short!**

_**REVIEW! **_

**Toodleoo! **

**No seriously get out of here. Why are you still reading this? Get a life! Well, if you're still here, I might as well tell you to review again, because reviewing is awesome! Especially if you are the one getting them! **

**By the way, Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! You complete me……**

**You: Whoa, she sounds like a creeper… **

**Me: I am!**

**You: AH! Daphne-ish, what are you doing in my house?**

**Me: *sniffs* fine! I'll go! ......Just review, okay? **

**You: Fine! Whatever gets you out of my house!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

Sorry guys, I know every one hates these.

Hey! My mom caught me being a creeper, so I have to stop now.

YEAH RIGHT! Ha ha hahaha, no one said anything! But, I want to let you know that when I said give me songs (by the way, I checked them out and they were awesome!) I meant only give me songs _if _you can guess Uncle Jake's identity. I might not have been very clear when I said that. So, to those of you that have already given me songs, I'll use them if you review again with who Uncle Jake is.

And to puckabrina-percabeth101, good guess, but Uncle Jake isn't Nottingham, or anyone in the Sisters Grimm books.

Oh, and I didn't do a disclaimer last time, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the story line. And, of course, this Author's Note…heh, heh…possibilities…


	4. The Warehouse!

_**CHAPTER THREE:D :O :P**_

**Someone finally guessed right! It wasn't the Mad Hatter, "(with both Sabrina's and Uncle JAKE's voices)", or the White Rabbit (nice tries guys/girls/whatever you are).**

**THE LOCATION OF UNCLE JAKE'S IDENTITY IS IN THE SUMMARY! Thank you to 'Brendan W' for looking there! The song they requested was Do you remember by jay Sean because it apparently rocks their socks…ya…umm…OKAY!**

**So, they get a virtual signed 'Sisters Grimm 8: The Inside Story' (God, I'd Kill for one of those) I'm not sure if I will use their song just yet, but I ****WILL**** use it in the future chapters.**

**So, anyways, I'm sorry for my absence… I super-duper-uber apologize, and anyone who says anything about my absence in a bad way WILL BE SHUNNED! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, here is the very long awaited chapter ! **

**Sabrina's POV**

We were in some sort of warehouse-looking place. Kind of like in those cheesy horror movies from the seventies. **(A/N: which I don't watch…anymore…because they might not maybe scare not me just not a little not maybe not bit. SO I'M A WUSS! DEAL WITH IT!) **When I looked around, I saw that the building I was in was empty, except of course myself…wait. Who's that?

The person in question was extremely dirty, as were his clothes. But apart from that, he was actually kind of cute. He was in blue jeans that were a little too short, with a hole in the knee, along with a filthy, green…What the hell?

"Puck? PUCK? What are you doing here? Wait, back up, what am _I_ doing here? Where are we? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Ugh."

"Hello? Why aren't you answering me?" I walked over to him and shook him as hard as I could. Why wasn't he moving? "Oh god. You're unconscious. But if you're unconscious, then who put us here? Who am I talking to? Oh well, I guess I'll just try to wake Puck up…I _am _talking to myself… PUCK!"

"Oohwagasnaga."

"Idiot! Wake up! Wake UP! Does no one else understand why he aggravates me? Crap! Now I'm talking to people who aren't here! _PUCK!_" God, does he not understand English? "Puck, I swear, if you don't wake up right now, so help me I will take your little pink-butterfly-faerie-wings, rip them off and shove them so far down your throat you will-"

"There you go, a real Sabrina Grimm threat-that's what I was looking for." He smiled his adorable-I mean mischievous- smile as always, when I realized something.

"You little evil-" I stopped myself: this was going nowhere. "You were awake the whole time? God!"

He shrugged off my anger, stood up, and started looking around. "Where are we?"

"How should I know? You're the one who put us here."

"I thought you did, but if you didn't, and _I_ didn't, then who-?"

"I don't know, probably some sicko everafter, as usual."

A dark figure came out from behind the shadows of the warehouse and spoke in an accent I didn't recognize. "I'll take credit for that, thank you very much!"

**Ooooooooooooooooooh! What will they do next? **

**Find out next time on 'Adrenna-lynne!" When Adrenna-lynne wrestles a bear!**

**(Lol, I love Kim Possible)**

**REVIEW!**

**And I WILL incorporate 'Do You Remember' into a chapter in this story. To the other reviewers, I NEED MORE THAN ONE SONG!**

**That and you better never forget, I love all you guys! **

**3 Thanks for waiting!**

**Btw I don't own TSG!**

**BYE! **


End file.
